Life
by izzy.lowkey
Summary: Come on the journey as The Boondocks characters come to how they became them and how their future will start. Juey , RileyxCindy , some characters and will added.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys Izzy here! New story and I really love this one ! Please enjoy ? ﾟﾘﾊ**_

 ** _P.S. I deleted the old story, I didn't have any more ideas for it... sorry! Do_** **n'** ** _t be mad I'm sorry! I love you guys ?_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks.. unfortunately.. (sobs in the corner)**

 **️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️**

 **Granddad: Mmm-hmm! You were havin' that dream where you made the white people riot, weren't you?**

 **Huey: But I was telling the truth!**

 **Granddad: How many times have I told you, you better not even dream about tellin' white folk the truth! You understand me? (walks away) Shoot! Makin' White people riot! You better learn how to lie like me! I'm gonna find me a white man and lie to him right now!**

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Age- {Huey} 10; {Riley} 8

"Huey! Come downstairs! Momma said it's time to go!" My little brother, Riley yelled.

Today was my birthday. I finally turned 10. I didn't want much, all I wanted was to spend with my family. Mom and Dad were taking us out for ice-cream.

"Come on kiddo. Go in the car." Dad smiles.

I smiled back ready for family day.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"So honey, how do you feel now that you 10?" Mom questions me.

I shrugged. "I still feel like me, nothing's changed mom."

"Now kiddo, this is a start of becoming a preteen and.. you know puberty." He laughed.

Mom gasp as Riley and I laughed with dad. "Erin! Stop ruining my boys minds!"

"Oh stop it Amelia. It's time for the boys to grow up. Before you know it they'll be 30 with kids and wives running around the house." Dad exclaimed.

Mom made a fake cry and pretend to pass out while we all laughed.

"Hahaha- ERIN WATCH OUT!" Mom screamed in fear.

Before you knew it a car collided with ours.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

I opened my eyes with a gleam of light shooting through. I looked around to see I was in a hospital and Riley on my left side.

He was hooked up the a bunch of things just like I was.

"Riley.." I whispered.

He moved a little and twitched his eyes. "Huey? What happened?"

"I don't know."

Just then I heard a yell.

"Their up! Their awake!" A mans voice said.

Granddad?

Doctors and nurses came in the check on us for hours. I was tired and ready to go home. But, where's mom and dad?

"Boys. Are you ok?" Granddad asks.

"I guess. What happened?" Riley replies.

Granddad's face started to come down from his happiness and turn into sorrow.

"Boys, I'm sorry."

I gave him a confused look. "For what?"

"You all were in a car accident. You both are okay, but-" he stops as tears rolled down his face.

"What about mom and dad?" Riley asks.

A knock came on the door as it open, Aunt Cookie appeared.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Aunt Cookie what happened to our parents?" I started to become angry as they avoided our question.

She sighed sadly. "You see boys. Your parents- your parents were hurt badly and they couldn't make it."

My mind froze in shock as Riley cried and screamed.

They're gone..

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

At the funeral to our parents was all clouds and darkness.

As they buried them, it started to rain. Moments after the funeral, a woman and man appeared in front of us.

"I'm so sorry for your lost. You see our son- what he did was unforgettable- he shouldn't have been drinking while driving and we told him to stop this habit- I'm just so sorry for what he has done y'all.." the woman stated sadly.

"Now now, this wasn't your fault this was his-" Granddad started.

I grew angry. "Yeah his fault. But also kinda yours too. I mean instead of telling him to stop drinking, you could of get him some help. Maybe, that would've of prevented this from happening or for others to come with. I hope he rots in prison where he belongs."

Everyone started at me in shock.

"Huey!" Aunt Cookie said as I walked away from the after gathering.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"Hey Hue."

I looked up to see Riley. "Hello."

He sat right next to as I was touched the water from the fountain.

"You know, you not the only one that's mad. Your not the only one that's upset."

"I know. I just- I feel alone."

He made a face. "Nigga. We both lost parents, Granddad lost his son and daughter in law, Aunt Cookie lost her only nephew and his wife. Come on nigga! Your not alone! We're right here during this!"

I smiled a little then scowled. "Your right. I'm sorry."

"Damn right I am. Never was there a time I was wrong."

"Actually there was those times.."

"Shuddup!"

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

3 days later..

I sat down in the living room as I think of all the times I had all the my members of family in here. So, full and happy. But now, it's just empty and dull.

"Boy you ready to leave?" Granddad asked.

"In a minute."

He nods quietly and leaves the room.

As I heard the front door shut, I looked around the room, all I saw was my parents. We looked so happy, they looked so happy.

How did we end up like this? How did this happen? Why us?

"Huey! Huey! Over here!" A voice called.

I turned to see my mom.

"Mom?"

She smiled. "Huey don't be sad honey. God doesn't make mistakes. He did this for a reason. Maybe, where ever your gonna go, a bunch of opportunities will come before you. Don't take this experience for granted. I love you son and always will and tell Riley the same thing. Bye."

I close my eyes and shake my head in surprise. When I open them, I see nothing.

"Hue! You ready to go now?" Riley comes in and asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Well come on then nigga."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"Aww. Give Aunt Cookie a hug boys." Aunt Cookie whined as she dropped us off to the airport.

We gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Now you guys best on go. Y'all goin be late for ya flight now."

"Ok. Bye Aunt Cookie."

"Bye."

"Boys go inside, I'll be there in a minute." Granddad said.

We nodded and walked inside.

"What do you their talkin bout?"

"I have no idea." I said as we watched them talk and hug.

"Ok boys let's go now."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

'Welcome to Woodcrest'

"Man, granddad. Where the black niggas at?"

"Boy if you don't hush your mouth."

"All I'm saying is, all I see in sight are a bunch of white crackas." Riley said shrugging.

"Boy." Granddad warned.

"All right, all right. Just saying geez."

I rolled my eyes. As I looked around the neighborhood, I see nice houses, nice looking white people and peace. Never things you see in Chicago.

And it didn't want to be here. I mean I guess we're the only African Americans here.

"Hello there." a Lady speaks.

I turned to see a white woman, a black man (surprisingly), and a mixed little girl that looked my age.

"Hi! We're the Dubois'! Nice to meet you" the man said cheerily.

"Man if you don't getcho happy ass outa here." Riley replied.

"Boy shut the hell up!" Granddad smacked Riley in his head.

"Ouch! What I do?"

"Um. I made banana pudding! Just for you guys!" Mrs. Dubois said.

She lifted the top of the container as Riley made a face.

"Ew. Mrs. Dubois your banana pudding look like slime and yellow snow!"

"Goddammit boy! Apologize!"

"Um. That's ok. Really." Mrs. Dubois tried.

"No! Granddad look at it! That's is nasty! I'm not eatin it!"

"Boy you'll get it if I gotta shove it down your throat!"

"Um. No seriously it's ok." Mrs. Dubois tried again.

"I know what you tryna do! You tryna let her poison us for money! How could you!" He says then runs inside the house.

"Boy imma beat yo ass!"

After a few seconds, the couple just went in awkwardly. But the girl just sits there, staring at me.

"Um hi."

"Hii!" She yells.

"My names Jazmine Maya Dubois."

"Hi.. "

She tilted her head. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

I sighed wishing she would leave me alone. "Names Huey."

"Oh"

"What are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I'm a girl."

I sighed once again. So innocent. "I mean, what's your race?"

"Oh, I'm white."

"You can't just be white dummy."

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No.. wait!"

"See."

Well I mean my daddy told me that I'm African, Cherokee, French, Scottish, Irish, German, and Swedish."

I blinked.

"You know you should take more pride in your race."

She frowned. "I don't get it."

I rolled my eyes once more.

"You know what I think." She says.

"What."

"I think we're gonna be the bestest friends."

I sighed for like the 25th time today. "Whatever Jazmine."


	2. Chapter 2: Huey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks...**

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 _Granddad: (To Huey) The hell I can't! You're gonna go and you're not gonna embarrass me in front of my new neighbors or I'm gonna beat your ass._

 _Riley: Why can't we act like ourselves, huh? Why can't I be me? Are you ashamed of us or something?_

 _Granddad: Very!_

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Age; (Huey) 11; (Jazmine) 11

I was meditating, trying to be with myself. Relaxing. Trying to tame my temper. Just calming down.

I couldn't do that at the house, so I came to this hill. It was peaceful. Very peaceful indeed.

I took a large breathe and slowly breathed it out. I've been very stressed out over the couple of months.

It was either family, school, or Jazmine.

Jazmine.

I don't know I just- every time I'm around her, my chest feels heavy. This feeling needs to go away. I can't get anything done. I can't study, I can't read, and even sometimes my anger just comes out from no where.

God Jazmine. What are you doing to me.

"Hiii!"

I rolled my eyes to that familiar voice.

"Jazmine. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see my best friend." Her beautiful, little voice spoke.

My heart beat became faster as she finished her sentence.

Goddammit.

"Jazmine, I'm mediating. Go away."

She starts to pout. "Why Huey? Don't you wanna see me?" She questioned.

Of course. "No. I'm busy. Leave me alone."

"Okay, okay. But just answer me this one important question."

I sighed. "What is it Jazmine?"

"Am I pretty?"

My eyes widen at the question. "Why would you ask that Jasmine?"

Her bright, emerald green eyes became dull and full of sadness.

"Well.. the girls at school make fun of my eyes and hair, while the boys don't really look at me much. They all say I'm just a half breed freak. I don't really like that." She explains with tears dying to slip out.

I frown at her crying. I didn't really like when she cried.

"Jazmine. Of course your pretty. Hell your beautiful. Don't let them tell you any different." I said softly.

She sniffled. "Really?"

"Duh. When have I ever been wrong?"

She giggled. I loved when there was a smile on her face. It makes my day go better.

"Are you sure? One of the girls said I should have hair like them. Like straight hair. I mean my mom has that kind of hair. I think it's really pretty. What do you think?"

I started to become angry. "Jazmine! You don't need to straighten your hair for anyone to like you! People like you to way you are!"

"Oh okay. Maybe I should try it and see how it looks like. I see you later Huey!" She yelled as she ran back home.

I sighed at the silly, curious girl that was technically my ''best friend''.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

The Next Day

I sat on the bus for school, when someone comes in.

"Woah"

"Omg!"

"She's so pretty!"

"Hey you! Wanna sit next to me?"

I finally looked up to see what was the commotion about.

I gasped.

Jazmine?

Her hair was straightened all the way to her back. She looked beautiful, but she was beautiful before she did this.

I felt mad. How could she do this?! After what we just talked about! I can't believe this.

"Hey Huey! So what do you think?" Jazmine asked me.

"Jazmine?! What did we just had a conversation about yesterday?"

"Huh?" She looked in confusion.

I sighed disappointed. "Jazmine you didn't need to do this for others."

"Huey I wanted to do it for me." She said hesitant.

"Whatever Jazmine." I said getting off the bus and getting away from her.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

I looked up from my Science textbook when I heard a thud.

"Hey Huey."

I just ignored her.

"Hey? Huey did you hear me?"

"..."

"Huey are you ignoring me?"

"..."

"Huey? What did I do?"

I finally snapped. "What did you do? You mean what didn't you do? You didn't prove them wrong. Instead you make them think that they could control you. You made them think that they were right for what they did! Jazmine don't you get it!? They were bullying you! They made you cry! And you let them step all over you instead of fighting back! Just, just leave me alone for now Jazmine."

She sniffed. "Okay." And with that she left me alone for the rest of the day.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"Yo! McHater! What you do to Mariah?" Riley busted into our room.

"What do you mean?"

"I just got a call from C-Murph.."

Of course. Cindy "C-Murph" McPhearson. Aka Jazmine's girl best friend.

"What did she say?" I sighed.

"She just told me that she's over at Jazzy's house and she's crying about you being mad at her."

I started to become guilt after what had happened between Jaz and me. I didn't mean to make her cry and upset. I hated that, I just wanted to make a point to the bullying. I just wanted her to be herself. That's all. Man I really feel like shit.

I sighed once again from all the conflict.

"We were just arguing about something stupid."

He rosed an eyebrow. "What was it about Huey?"

"I just got upset over her straightening her hair."

"Well, did she say why she do it?"

"I mean yes and no. She said people were making fun of her at school over her appearance, so she changed herself."

"Did you tell he softly that it was bullying?"

"I mean yeah, but not really softy."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it and explain it a little more instead of yelling at her. Hue, you need to control your temper."

I frown. "I know, I know."

"Look I'll talk to her. Thanks man."

He sucked his tongue. "Man shut up with all that gay shit."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"BOYS! Who broke my tv?! Imma beat y'all asses!"

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"Hey Jazmine" I whispered as she turned around sitting down on the hill.

"Hey."

I sat down next to her looking at the sunset.

"Look I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know.. whatever is happening at school is bullying and you shouldn't let this happen to you. Your too beautiful to be changed Jazmine. People love you how you are, especially me."

She blushes and a try drops from her eye.

"Thank you Huey. I appreciate it. I just don't think I'm pretty enough. I mean no boys like me, they just think I'm a freak. And the girls they just push me around like some toy. I just can't handle it. I just wanted it to stop Huey." She sobs.

I bring her into my arms as she cries. I've never seen this happen around school.

I look at her face. She was so gorgeous. Then I noticed something.

She had a bruise on the side of her face.

"Jazmine. Did they do this?" I whispered afraid of the answer.

She nodded ashamed.

I took a deep breath to calm down. "Listen. How would you feel if I trained you to defend yourself? Would you like that?"

Her eyes beamed with light. Those eyes I loved.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded.

"That- that'll be amazing. Thank you Huey." She hugged me tightly.

I went closer into her.

"No problem."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Riley and I exited the front door school getting ready to walk to the bus stop, when I heard a voice.

"Hey Huey!"

I turned to see Jazmine.

The Jazmine with her strawberry blonde puffy, curly hair into two puff balls.

I smiled as she walked toward me.

"Can I walk with you guys?" She questioned.

"Sure. Let's go."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 _Hey_ _guys it's me! Izzy! I hope you guys enjoyed this!_

 _P.S. I wanted you guys to know bullying isn't right, so if your being bullied, please tell someone so you could get help. And don't do anything you'll regret or harm yourself please._

 _And if you see someone being bullied, your a bystander and a witness. Please help the victims or at least tell someone that'll help._

 _Izzy✨?_


	3. Chapter 3: Jazmine

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks or their characters. I only own my characters in this chapter..**

 **Warning: bring out your tissues!**

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 _Riley: (Walks up to Huey with his arm in a cast.) Ay, you think we in trouble?_

 _Huey:You shot his grandson out the window, what chu' think? Shhh. I dunno, I didn't wanna move here but, I don't want grandad to lose his house. He worked his whole life to get here._

 _Riley: Man, I liked that house. Oh well, I shot a nigga'!(Starts laughing)_

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 _Age: (Huey; Jazmine;Yani)_ _12; (Cindy) 11; (Riley) 10.._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I jumped out of the bed to see my parents by the door holding my favorites for breakfast. French toast, hash browns and fruit.

I gasped at it as they put all the food on my dresser.

"Hey sweetie. Why are you on the floor?" Dad asked me confused.

"Um- never mind that daddy. Thank you for the breakfast." I thanked.

My parents both smile for a second, they frown.

"Your welcome honey, but we have some bad news." My mom explains.

"What is it?"

They both look at each other. "Well, your mother and I have work today."

I frown. "I mean.. your both coming home tonight right?"

Mom sighs. "I'm sorry baby. We have to work the night today."

"But we always have popcorn and soda while we watch a movie I pick on my birthday." I say sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry. Hey but you can celebrate with your friends." Dad suggested.

I grin at thought of Huey spending the whole day with me.

"Yeah! That'll be great!"

Just then I heard honk of a some transport. Dad looks at my window.

"Ah. Looks like we got some new neighbors. And there's a girl Jazmine. Looks like your age. Get dressed so we can meet them."

I hop out of bed and get ready to meet the new neighbors.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"Oh. Look honey. Looks like Huey got a second ahead of us."

I turned to see Huey and the new girl talking to each other. My heart stops.

They look real cozy with each other. And I really don't like how that is.

I don't know. Over a few months ago, I just knew. I just knew that I really really liked him.

I gasped at the sight I was seeing. Huey was smiling! He never smiled at me or even smiled with me.

What does he like her? Is she his new best friend? Am I not good enough? Will I be alone now?

"Jazmine? Jazmine!"

I get out of my thoughts to see dad shaking me.

"Are you okay?"

I nod afraid that I'll let out a cry.

"Oh okay. Well your mother and I will be leaving for work now. You should go talk to Huey and be friends with the new girl. I love you and happy birthday again." He says hugging me.

I hug him back. Then, I feel a tear on my pink shirt.

"Dad? Are you crying?"

"No. There's just dust in my eyes."

"Honey let's go we're gonna be late!" Mom yells.

"Okay. I gotta go. Bye sweetie."

I wave until they drive off. I look at the pair again and take a deep breath.

"Hey Huey!"

He sighs and says, "Hello Jazmine."

The new girl laughs. "This is Jazmine?"

He rolls his eyes and nods.

"Hi! I'm Jasmine!"

This time the girl rolls her eyes. "Duh. Didn't I just say your name?"

"Oh well. What's your name?" I ask.

"Names Yani. So, what are you?"

I look at her in confusion. " I'm Jazmine. A girl."

"No I mean what's your race? Duh."

Huey laughs as I frown.

Why doesn't he laugh with me?

"Well I'm half black and half white."

"Oh, your one of them."

"What?"

Huey cuts me off. "Hey. So what do you want?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to play video games? Or we could just hang out by the hill."

"Sorry Jazmine, but Yani and I are gonna see "Selma" today." Huey explains.

Yani's eyes light up. "Yeah it's gonna be sick. I mean it's all about how Martin Luther King Jr.'s journey began." Yani smiles

Huey smiles with her. "Yeah. Sorry, but later after the movie we could hang out by the hill. Just go tonight. I'll be waiting."

I smile. "Okay! Great! See you later! And oh! Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Um- see you later?"

Yani laughs at his comment. I frowned.

"Oh. Well see you later." I said walking away.

After I walk away, I could still hear them.

"Why do you hang out with her?"

"Because she doesn't have that much friends."

Yani and Huey laugh as they keep joking around at the thought of me.

I let tears slip out as I ran walked home.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Later that night..

I walk to the hill to see Huey and the thought of us together alone makes me excited.

We're gonna do so much together. We're gonna talk, we're gonna read, we're gonna look at clouds, we're gonna train, oh! And they we're gonna eat my birthday cupcakes I got from-

"Hahaha! Huey your so funny!" I hear Yani laugh.

I raise my eyebrow in confusion as I found Huey and Yani at the hill.

"Hey guys! Yani what are you doing here?" I question.

"Yani wanted to come with me and train together. I forgot you were coming sorry." Huey says.

My lips quiver as a tear drops down my face.

"Well. Here then." I said giving him the tray of cupcakes.

He looks at me in confusion. "What is this?

I let some more year come down as I explain to him. "It was just some birthday cupcakes for today. Nothing important."

"But it isn't my birthday ."

"Yeah, I know it's mine. I thought we could hang out today since my parents left me by myself today. But it's okay. I gotta go. But Yani."

"Bye." She says not very nicely.

"Wait Jaz."

I just walked on the way to home.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

As soon as I got home, I took a shower and ate a piece of birthday cake that my mom left me. Then, went upstairs to bed and just cried.

What a great birthday I had today. Just amazing. Now I knew who my real friends are.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 **Sorry guys! Trust me I cried and was angry too!**

 **Izzy?**


	4. Chapter 4: Jazmine

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks or the characters, but I do own the OC.**

 **Warning: you guys will be happy at the end! Your welcome!**

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 _Huey : Well, that sounds like a stripper name. Cristal like the champagne, might you be a stripper?_

 _Cristal: And just what do you know about strippers, little man?_

 _Huey: Not much, but I do know they're usually named after liquor. (Riley snickers at the joke)_

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 _Age- (Huey, Jazmine, Yani) 13; (Cindy) 12; (Riley) 11.._

A year later after the incident between Huey and I.. and we still haven't talked. I mean we haven't talked since my birthday.

Instead, he has been starting a new relationship with Yani, apparently his "new best friend".

Wow, that's low of him. I mean, we been through thick and thin. We know everything about each other and this is what I get after being his first friend. Depressing.

Well. I guess that's what he likes.

A girl just like him. A girl that's full African American. A girl that's all for revolutionary. A girl that's beautiful with her braids and brown eyes.

Not like me. A girl that's half white. A girl that's clueless and sensitive. A girl with puffy hair. A girl with ugly green eyes.

Even though our friendship has ended. That doesn't mean the connection has disappeared.

I've seen him looking at me in the halls when I walk pass him and Yani. Boy, I even see Yani giving me dirty looks.

I'm assuming that's Yani has a crush on Huey, just like I. Too bad that Huey doesn't look at her that why, well not that way. At least he looks at me.

Knock,Knock.

"Hey Jazzy Fresh!" Cindy comes yelling into my room.

I smiled at my girl best friend, and my possibly only best friend.

"Hey Cin! What you doing here?" I asked.

"Girl I just came to see you! We need to talk for real for real." She said seriously.

I frow my eyebrow in confusion. "About what?"

She sighed. "You know what. I just came from the Freeman's house to hang out with Riley."

"Oh. So you finally wanna admit to liking Riley?"

Her eyes widen. "I do not like him! We're just friends. And no changing the subject! You know that's not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about you and the McHater."

I sigh and roll my eyes at the mention of Huey. Cindy is always telling me what was Huey and Yani doing over there.

I mean what come they possibly to do together? They wouldn't kiss each other, right? Right?

"What about them Cindy?"

Cindy huffs. "That bitch thinks she's all that. She thinks better than everyone. I think I heard her say something about you being a half breed and me being a wannabe black girl. She got me all the way fucked up Jazzy!"

I take a deep breathe and try to calm down. Yani has been trying Cin and I ever since she moved here. And now her name calling has turned into spreading rumors, more name calling, and threatening to fight us but she has never done it.

"Jazzy. You need to fuck her up! She been tryna steal your man and now she talking bout she wanna fight! What the hell did we even do to her? Nothing!" Cindy explains.

"Jazzy, if you won't I will fuck her up for you!"

"Alright. I will talk her and see how it goes, but first imma talk to Huey. I hear he has been agreeing with Yani in all this. And I wanna hear him say it to my face instead behind my back." I say to Cindy.

She smiles and claps. "That's right girl. You better stand up to your rights. Yo when you ready to talk the side kick, let me know. Because if she swings, I'm swinging."

I shake my head. "No need to Cin. Because if she does, then we just gonna have to fight then. Matter a fact, I want her to hit me, so I can hit her. I really want her too."

Sorry, innocent old Jazmine was in the past. Now it's brave, don't take nothing from anyone new Jazmine. And oh yeah the world better be ready for it.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

I walk to the hill where Huey mediates.

I take a breath as I get ready to have a real conversation with Huey again.

"Jazmine?" A voice calls.

I bring my head up and look into Huey maroon, brown eyes.

 _God those eyes were beautiful._

Jazmine snap out of it.

"Jazmine? Jazmine."

"Yes." I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I frown at the thought of the reason I was here.

"I came here to ask you something."

He looked confused. "About what Jaz?"

I scoffed. "You have no right to call that anymore."

"What are you talking about? Why not?" He asked clueless.

Oh you know why you- you butthead! Okay, maybe I was new Jazmine and all, but I still wasn't gonna cuss.

"You know. I hear you've been agreeing what Yani has been saying about me. I mean I wanna clarify it before I say something I'll regret. So have you?"

He make a face. A guilt looking face. I wasn't shocked. I just felt my heart get thorn into little pieces.

"So you have. If you felt that way about why we're we friends? Mhm? Why tell me all your secrets. All about your family? Does Yani know about that? I guess not since she's still calling me half breed and you're not stopping it. I mean one little change, and you turn your back on me."

"Jazmine. Please. I didn't mean the things I said about you." He cut me off.

"Then why say it? You know what Huey! F-fuck you! There I said it! Fuck you! Leave me alone forever now and don't even bother to look at me! Goodbye Freeman!" I say turning back toward home.

Until, a hand grabbed my wrist and turning me back. I look up to see Huey eyes.

Suddenly, he brings his and my lips together in slow motion.

I try to fight it at first, but my heart was overcoming my brain. So, I just let it happen.

And all above that.. that was my first kiss and I'm certain it's also Huey's first kiss.

But I didn't know that when we came home, drama will start and the kiss will turn into a worthless memory.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

As we walked home, we were blushing in silence.

"Sooo.." Huey starts.

"Yeah.. that happened."

"Yup."

I smiled as he grab my hand and locked his fingers between mine.

"Huey!"

I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice. _Yani_.

"Huey? What are you doing with that half breed."

I looked at Huey to see what he was gonna say. But he was just silent. Why am I not surprised.

"Well for your info. It's none of your business." I stated.

Her face looked angry as soon as I finished my sentence.

"Who the hell are you talking too? Your just a half and half freak show that should shut her mouth!" She yelled.

Oh so she wanna yell now? Okay.

"Bitch don't try me! You don't know me! At all! So, don't come here now and think that your better than everyone else!" I yelled back.

Her face look even angrier as I fought back. What did she think I was just gonna take her harsh full words? Oh does she got another thing come.

The front door opened of the Freeman house. I see Cindy and Riley.

"Oh look now here comes the wannabe black girl!"

Cindy made a face. "Skank I gotta yo wannabe black girl!" She said trying to hit her, but Riley stopped her.

"Oi! C-Murph calm down! Yo McHater gotcha side kick!"

"Yeah Huey! You better get her before something happens since that's your best friend and all." I put myself in.

"Oh. What gonna happen to me? Crybaby?" Yani said getting in my face.

"You better get out my face with the stank breath."

She gasped and slap me.

 _At that point she knew she fucked up._

I punched her in her nose so hard, it made her bleed.

"Ouch! She punched me! She actually punched me!" She cries.

I hear Cindy and Riley cheering me on.

"Get her Jazzy Fresh!"

"Whip her ass yo!"

I moved to hit her again, but Huey stopped me.

"Hey! Hey! That's enough!" He says trying to grab my arm.

I snatch my arm out of his grip. "Get off my Huey! How are you gonna just kiss me and let her say those things about me?"

He sighed. "Jazmine. The kiss didn't mean anything."

As soon as he said that my heart broke and Yani smirked.

"You know what? Huey Freeman stay away from me and this time I mean it." I said moving away from him and walking back home.

But first.

I went in front of Yani and said, "When you look at him remember my face locked with his and my tongue down his throat." I smirked as I saw her face frown down.

As walked away, Cindy followed. A true ride or die friend.

"Hey. You okay?"

I sob as I hugged her tightly.

"Jaz. It's okay, it's okay. I'm real proud of you girl."

For the first time in forever, I felt proud of myself too. _Proud indeed._

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 **Here you go a strong Jazmine! Hope you liked it!**

 **Izzy?**


	5. Chapter 5: Huey

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks or the characters in it. I only own the OC..**

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 _Huey: Uh, yeah. Plus, you're a lazy ho._

 _Cristal: "Ho" is a strong term. Right now, I'm somewhere between "anatomical sales associate" and "high maintenance girlfriend." Can't you be positive about my growth?_

 _Huey: Cristal, every part of you bein' here is unacceptable. Do you realize I'm doing prostitute laundry? Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?!_

 _Cristal: [puts out cigarette] Look, this is an adjustment for everyone. But it's what your grandfather wants. You can't get rid of me. I can do things to persuade your granddad that you can't do._

 _Huey: Like what? [thinks for a second] N_ ever _mind, I don't want to know._

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 _Age- (Huey, Jazmine, Yani, Cairo, Caesar) 14; (Cindy) 13; (Riley) 12_

After the whole conflict between Jazmine and I, we still have been distance. Well, now even more. And it seems that we changed as we grew apart.

"Ay nigga! Granddad says get yo ass downstairs and out for school!" Riley tells bursting through our door.

I roll my eyes and groan at the thought of going to school. My first day of high school.

"Boys! Get the hell on and out for school!"

"Mhm.. Granddad.. your so nasty."

I smeared in disgust as I heard granddad's house guest. They were loud as hell last night and I'll have nightmares for days.

"Alright. Alright. I'm going, I'm going."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

As I made my way downstairs, Riley called me from outside.

"McHater! Yo sidekick here!"

I roll my eyes and sigh. Yani couldn't make it a better time. Can you tell I'm being sarcastic?

Over the years that I've been friends with Yani, you would think I was getting along with her since we're so much alike. However, you should look deeper into the relationship.

Yani's been really possessive, like I was hers and only hers. She's been mean to everyone and especially Jazmine and Cindy.

I mean I'm not really friends with Cindy like that, but I don't talk about her. I mean hell Yani says stuff that would make you hurt yourself.

But with Jazmine, oh she'll make you have voices in your head till it drives you crazy.

 _Flashback:_

 _Yani and I were walking in hall during school. When I spotted Jazmine._

 _She glanced at me then looked away. However, Yani noticed._

 _"Hey half-breed! Whatcha lookin at?" She yelled out._

 _Jazmine just rolled her ey_ es _. "What_ _the hell does it look like? I mean certainly not at your ugly ass."_

 _I wasn't surprised at Jazmine cussing now. I've_ _gotten used to it by now._

 _Yani's face scrunch up with anger. "Bitch who the fuck are you talking to?"_

 _"Who else is here in my face? You should control your hound more Huey. One of there days it's gonna get her in trouble." She says._

 _"Is that a threat?" Yani raised her brow questioning._

 _"Nah, it's a promise. See you around Huey." Jazmine waved as she went about her day._

 _As she left and let out a breath I was holding. I couldn't control myself around her. It's way I've been hiding and acting the way I do with her. I'm always afraid that I'll hurt her mentally and physically._

 _"That wasn't necessary Yani." I told her roughly._

 _She looked surprised at my statement. "What? What are you talking about Huey? I didn't do anything."_

 _I stared at her dumb founded. "Wh_ at _do you mean you didn't do anything. You should stop antagonizing her. It isn't cool anymore." I confessed._

 _"Oh. Okay. I'll stop for you Huey. I swear."_

 _But, she didn't stop as she promised_.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

I went outside to see Yani waiting for me.

"Hey Huey! You ready for our first day? I really hope I get African American history." She rambles.

I just grunt not listening. As we walked, something caught my eye. A moving truck.

But not just that. The person who was standing by it. Well not person, people.

It was Jazmine and _Cairo._

And they looked pretty completely comfortable together. My heart cracked a little as she smiled and blushed at him.

Why am I feeling this way?

"Huey? You okay?" Yani asked.

I nodded and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

I walked over by them ready to greet them, hoping everything goes well. Who am I kidding? I'm gone need luck from a leprechaun's pot of gold if I wanted this to go well.

I sighed once again not ready anymore.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I'm back and I have so much ideas now.

In a few chapters you'll start to like Huey more. Promise.

Izzy✨


End file.
